


Graduation Day

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas' graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graduation Day

They had arrived hours early an found front row seats right at the center of the stage. Wendy and Nero sat hand in hand with Lucius and Abel on either side of them, anxiously awaiting the ceremony. 

Abel had, true to his Teller blood, went in search of the MC the day he turned eighteen. He had known about them for years, and had weekly visits from most of the older members, but he had never set foot anywhere near the clubhouse. Wendy had to admit that SAMCRO was different than it had been when she was Abel’s age, and true to their word, none of the old members had glossed over Jax’s or Gemma’s actions. They had also turned Abel away, told him that he had to finish school and go to college before they would even consider letting him prospect. 

He had done just that, and was now a full member of the MC that his grandfather had started so many years before, and a multiple degree Harley Davidson certified mechanic. The club had, as Jax had tried so hard to do, turned to legitimate businesses to keep themselves comfortable.

Tonight, though, was Thomas’ night. They were gathered to watch him graduate from medical school. The quiet, dark haired boy was so much like his mother, it was almost unbelievable. Thomas had always been an easy child. He was nearly a year old before he spoke his first words, and to their surprise, it had been “dada” to a completely shocked Nero. He never got in trouble at school, never feeling the need to chatter like the other students, and had always been on the honor roll list.

His excellent demeanor and strong study habits had followed him through college, and when he decided to follow in Tara’s footsteps, through medical school as well. He had chosen a difficult field, pediatric neurosurgery, but had easily excelled at it, impressing even the toughest instructors 

Soon after they sat down, in spite of the early time, the row behind them began to fill up. Abel looked over his shoulder at the other early-comers and his face broke into a wide grin. The entire row behind them was filled with men of varying ages, all wearing black dress shirts with a silver reaper embroidered on the breast pocket. In the middle of the row, directly behind Nero, sat Happy Lowman. 

Happy had been a constant presence in their lives since a few weeks after Jax’s passing. He had been at every school concert, every awards ceremony and every birthday party that the boys had ever had. It was no surprise that he was only minutes behind the family, getting himself in the perfect spot to watch the youngest Teller graduate. 

The auditorium began to fill up and soon the graduates were filing in, taking their seats on the stage. It was a small class, only about 25 students had made it to graduation, so the ceremony was short. 

Thomas gave a moving speech, dedicating his career to both of his mothers, Tara who had given him his inspiration to become a doctor, and Wendy who raised him as her own and loved him just like she loved his brother. 

Soon the names were called and the graduates were all cheered loudly, but when the dean called out the final name, “Doctor Thomas Jackson Teller,” the roar was almost deafening, and Thomas’s face broke into a wide grin as he accepted his diploma and turned his tassel.


End file.
